1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a formed component heater element. In a preferred embodiment it relates to a porous flexible heater and associated functional chemical delivery system for incorporation into formed components.
2. Related Art
The designs of various active heating systems, capable of evolving heat in response to an energy input are known. These systems incorporate electrically conductive materials in sheets, wires or filaments as heating elements. Such elements generate heat when carrying an electrical current. The ability to incorporate such elements into products varies greatly depending on the element type and the typically operating temperature of the element in use. In the case of heating products made using forming techniques such as casting, calendaring, pressing or compression, extrusion and injection moulding, the heating elements used are typically trace elements which comprise insulated conductive wires, yarns and filaments. Examples of such products include undertile heaters used in flooring applications and toilet seat heaters.